


Arousal

by dwarrowdams



Series: Rogues Do It From Behind [19]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/pseuds/dwarrowdams
Summary: Zevran learns that Gilan can orgasm without an erection.  A lot of orgasms happen because of this.  Set about midway through the game.CW: references to lack of sex drive due to depression
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Cousland, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Series: Rogues Do It From Behind [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/340864
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Arousal

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Lord, has it really been over a year since I updated this series?!
> 
> Thank you to those of you who've continued to read my fic in this long and unintended hiatus. Seeing the kudos notifications always lifted my spirits: a welcome thing in the very dark period that happened between the last update and now. It wasn't all bad, but there were some pretty rough times and I was so grateful for those of you who left kudos even during that long and unintended hiatus.
> 
> Hopefully the next update will be in less than a year. Even with book editing and author stuff, I do have more ideas for this collection of fics that will hopefully be out into the world before the end of 2020.

Gilan ducked into his tent with Zevran close behind him. “Thank the Maker we’re alone,” he murmured as he plunked down on top of his bedroll.

Zevran nodded, settling down beside him. “It seemed like today would never end,” he said, his hand drifting over to Gilan’s thigh and tugging gently at Gilan’s trousers. “I can hardly wait to get these off of you.”

Both of them were eager to forget the difficulties of the day and had retreated from their responsibilities as soon as they both were able. In a matter of minutes, Gilan and Zevran were a tangle of limbs, bodies pressed tight together as hands roamed beneath clothing.

Zevran rolled on top of Gilan, his hands slipping beneath the taller man’s shirt to toy with his nipples. He shifted his hips against Gilan’s, eager to feel the pressure of Gilan’s hardness, but pulled back when he felt the distinct lack of another erection rubbing against his own.

“Do you want to stop?” he asked.

“No,” Gilan said. “This feels so fucking good, but I just...can’t get hard. It’s not you, though—it’s the depression. Sometimes it stops at this—not being able to physically respond when I’m turned on—but when it gets particularly bad, I don’t feel sexual attraction at all. Which is normal for plenty of people, but not for me.”

Zevran made a sympathetic noise as he leaned over to kiss Gilan’s forehead. “Thank you for telling me,” he said. “And even if you hadn’t said anything, I would never make you do something you didn’t want to.”

“I know,” Gilan replied as his hips rolled closer to Zevran’s. “But still, I don’t want to stop. Feels too good.”

“Good—neither do I,” Zevran said. “Just let me know what you want—we can still have plenty of fun.”

Gilan nodded in agreement. “I can still orgasm like this,” he said. “Not like I usually would, but it still feels amazing.”

“Hmm,” Zevran hummed, his mouth curving up into a smirk. “I have always wondered what that might feel like but haven’t been in a position to try it myself. Seeing you come like this, though...that would be a sight.

“Then let’s try it,” Gilan said. “Fuck me.”

“Mmm, in a minute,” Zevran replied before leaning forward to kiss Gilan on the nose. “First, I want to know how you figured out you could do it—not everyone can, from what I understand.”

Gilan smirked. “The perfect combination of depression and spending just enough time around you. I was so turned on that night, but nothing was happening.”

“So you decided to make it happen yourself?” Zevran asked.

Gilan nodded, a small chuckle escaping him. “Exactly.”

* * *

Despite being unbearably aroused, Gilan couldn’t get hard.

It wasn’t so unusual—this had happened to him before, particularly when he had an awful depressive spell. Most of the time, he simply waited until it passed before trying (and usually failing) to stoke his arousal.

But this time, Gilan knew he couldn’t sleep until he did something to relieve the desire coursing through his veins. The loss of his parents and home had whittled away his normal sex drive to nearly nothing: another casualty of the wreckage that plagued his recent past. However, Gilan had begun to feel whispers of desire here and there: a glimpse of an attractive person who made his pulse race or a memory of a past encounter that sent the majority of Gilan’s blood rushing towards his cock.

When Zevran had joined their party, all of that previously absent desire had come rushing back to him full force. He’d been able to coax a physical response out of his reluctant cock a couple of times, but clearly that wasn’t in the cards tonight.

Still, he knew he didn’t have any hope of sleep until he did something to get himself off.

He reached for the bottle of oil in his pack, wriggling out of his smallclothes as he did so. Gilan uncorked the bottle, slicked his index finger in oil, and cautiously slipped into his ass. He moved slowly, careful not to hurt himself as he curved his finger at the angle that he knew would hit his prostate. The contact made his toes curl in pleasure as he bit down on his lip to stifle a sigh of pleasure. He hadn’t had the chance to bring himself off in this way for a while and planned to enjoy every moment of it.

Especially now that he and Zevran had begun to make a connection.

The two of them had begun to flirt openly, but Gilan wasn’t sure if Zevran wanted to pursue anything physical as well. Still, the thought of how it would feel for Zevran to touch him as he was now touching himself was thrilling. Gilan closed his eyes, imagining that Zevran was the one working a finger into him, gradually easing him open. He sighed softly at the contact, glad that the contact still sent jolts of pleasure through his body even though his cock was still limp between his legs.

Gilan rolled onto his side as he continued to work himself open with his fingers, imagining instead that they were Zevran’s cock, plunging deep into him and hitting his prostate over and over again. He felt the tightness building deep in his abdomen as he fucked himself, the image of Zevran buried deep inside his ass spurring him on.

His limbs stiffened and he bit back a cry of pleasure as the tightness within him burst, sending stars into his eyes and tremors of pleasure coursing through his body. He wasn’t sure how long the delicious waves of bliss coalesced through him, but once they had finished, he lay still for a while to process what had just happened.

He had heard that it was possible to have an orgasm without an erection, but he’d never expected his body to be capable of doing so. It was different than what he was accustomed to, but no less satisfying.

Despite that, Gilan wondered if he could manage another orgasm. It might be possible, particularly since he didn’t need to recover as he normally would, but he didn’t want to push himself too far.

Carefully, he slicked his first two fingers in oil again before sliding them back into his ass. He bit back a gasp of desire, the brush of his fingers against his prostate intensified by his post-orgasm sensitivity. Because of it, it didn’t take him long to come a second time.

Or a third after that.

Or a fourth time—after which he fell asleep in a pleasant post-orgasm haze, grateful for the new discovery he’d made.

* * *

“Was that enough motivation for you?” Gilan asked, arching his eyebrows playfully.

“Oh, more than enough,” Zevran replied as he removed the bottle of oil from his pack and set it beside the bedroll. “On your back—I want to be able to see your face when you come.”

Gilan rolled onto his back, sliding his smallclothes off in the process. “Do you want to get me ready or should I do it?”

Zevran chewed on his bottom lip, pondering the options. As much fun as it would be to watch Gilan work himself open, Zevran didn’t want to stop touching him.

“Pass me the oil,” he said. “Do you think you can come more than four times tonight?”

“Maybe,” Gilan said as he handed Zevran the bottle. “After the second time, it doesn’t take much.”

“Then I hope we can manage it,” Zevran replied, leaning forward to brush his lips against Gilan’s neck.

He uncorked the oil and slicked a finger in it before pressing it into Gilan’s ass. Gilan relaxed against him, sighing contentedly at the now-familiar intrusion. He and Zevran had been together enough times that Zev knew just how to work him open. It wasn’t strictly necessary at this point, but Zevran wasn’t about to turn down another opportunity to make Gilan come undone under his fingers.

“Maker, Zev,” Gilan murmured. “I need you now.”

“Soon,” Zevran replied as he knelt between Gilan’s legs. “Can I touch your cock first? I just want to feel it, even if you don’t get hard.”

Gilan murmured something in agreement, shifting his hips up towards Zevran. He moaned contentedly as Zevran took his cock in hand, stroking it gently as his fingers thrust in and out of Gilan’s hole. Gilan’s eyes fluttered shut, his hips beginning to move desperately as Zevran worked his fingers in and out of him.

“Oh fuck, I think I’m gonna—” Gilan managed before his words dissolved into a moan, his body arching in pleasure as his hole pulsed around Zevran’s fingers.

Zevran pulled his fingers out, gently stroking Gilan’s thigh before leaning up to kiss his neck. Seeing Gilan laid out like this made Zevran’s blood pound in a way he’d never believed possible. It was more than simple lust, however: it was a genuine affection that went deeper than Zevran was willing to admit. If he could spend the rest of his days with this beautiful man—and better yet, if he could have such a man look at him with such adoration—he would be happy.

“Do you think you could come again?” Zevran asked.

“Yes—but this time, I want to do it with your cock inside me.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Zevran murmured as he slicked some oil over his cock before pressing it against Gilan’s entrance. He entered him slowly, his hands stroking Gilan’s hips as he did so. Once he was fully sheathed, Zevran stopped for a moment to revel in the sensation.

“Oh Gil, this is amazing,” Zevran murmured.

“I know,” Gilan replied as he reached up to wrap his arms around Zevran. “But fuck, Zev, I need you to move.”

Zevran hesitated, briefly considering teasing Gilan for a bit longer, before he began to move: slowly at first, but harder and faster once both of them had adjusted to the sensation. His hands roamed Gilan’s body as he moved because he simply couldn’t get enough of Gilan. They were as close as two people could be, but Zevran still craved more. He shifted so that their bodies were pressed flush up against one another, their chests heaving together as their limbs wove together in a tapestry of desire. Gilan dug his nails into Zevran’s hips, the firm grip giving Zevran the additional sensation that he craved.

“Good,” Zevran murmured. “Harder.”

Gilan gripped him more tightly, his nails leaving little crescent marks on Zevran’s flesh. “You too,” he said. “Fuck me harder.”

Zevran couldn’t deny that request. He quickened his pace, pounding into Gilan with renewed fervor, one hand weaving through Gilan’s hair as the other rested firmly on his hip.

Gilan writhed beneath him, his hands clutching desperately at Zevran’s thighs. “Zev,” he moaned. “Oh fuck, I’m close—I’m so close.”

Zevran leaned forward to kiss his neck. “Yes,” he said. “Come for me, mi amor.”

Gilan released a strangled cry, his body going taut for a second before he shuddered with pleasure, his muscles slackening as his hole tightened around Zevran’s cock. Zevran was only a few moments behind him: a few more thrusts and he came, sighing with ecstasy as his release coursed over him.

“Oh, you are so perfect,” Zevran murmured as he pulled out of Gilan’s hole, his arms curling around the taller man’s form. “I wish I could watch you come like this every night.”

Gilan laughed softly. “Might as well put that Warden stamina to good use.”

“Exactly,” Zevran said. “That seems like the best way to use it, if you ask me.”

“Hell of a lot more fun than fighting darkspawn,” Gilan said.

Zevran murmured his agreement. “And is your stamina still holding up?”

“I think I can manage it.”

* * *

Ultimately, the Warden stamina held up quite nicely. Gilan came four more times, all in quick succession to one another, before he was too exhausted and sensitive for another orgasm. Although Zevran hadn’t come a second time, the experience had been thoroughly erotic for him. He loved seeing Gilan undone like this and was even more elated that he’d been the one to bring him there. Allowing someone to bring him off like this had required a certain level of trust, and Zevran felt honored to know that Gilan trusted him that much.

He leaned over to brush his lips against Gilan’s cheek as he recovered his shirt. “Feeling all right?” he asked.

“Mmm, great,” Gilan murmured. “Tired.”

“I can imagine,” Zevran replied. “You had quite the workout.”

“Worth it,” Gilan said.

Zevran chuckled as he pulled the bedroll around them. “I’d certainly say so.”

“Thank you,” Gilan said as he leaned over to wrap an arm around Zevran’s waist. “That was fucking amazing.”

“It certainly was,” Zevran replied. “I’m not sure I’ve ever made anyone come that many times in a night.”

“It’s a new personal record for me as well,” Gilan said. “I’ll definitely have to make it up to you tomorrow. And possibly the next day.”

Zevran smiled, reaching out to squeeze Gilan’s hip. “I won’t say no to that.”

“Good,” Gilan replied, pressing his lips briefly to Zevran’s ear. “Night, Zev.”

Zevran murmured some sort of response as he laced his fingers with the other man’s. Sleeping beside someone like this was a kind of intimacy that was relatively unknown to Zevran. Slowly, the two of them had grown incredibly close: not only as lovers, but as friends as well. The fact that Gilan was a naturally outgoing person had made this progression feel smooth and natural, but Zevran was still astounded that he was so close with someone he’d only known a few months. It was comforting, though, and Zevran was glad that the two of them had built a relationship amidst all of this chaos.

Even though Zevran knew deep down that his feelings for Gilan were no longer strictly platonic in nature.

Even though he wasn’t sure how he’d begin to express them, especially knowing that Gilan had no interest in pursuing a romantic relationship.

Zevran pushed those thoughts aside for the moment and slid closer to Gilan, soaking in his body heat. He would worry about those wayward feelings later. For now, he would enjoy this moment of intimacy before falling asleep in Gilan’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!
> 
> Tumblr: dwarrowdams  
> Twitter (NSFW; 18+ only): @_tenderqueer


End file.
